User blog:TheScottBird/ERB Suggestions Hurt/Heal
Days passed: 0 Oh no. Not Scott again. Well, yes, it's me. I've seen so many creative Hurt/Heals based on ERB here, but I've decided to create my own idea. I'm making a Hurt/Heal based on the Upcoming ERB suggestions page. Rules As of now, up to four votes can be included in your comment. This means that double-votes and quadruple-votes are allowed. You must wait 12 hours in between comments to vote again. That's about it. :p The amount of votes per comment will rise as the game moves on. Each suggestion starts out with 10 HP, the highest they can reach is 50. Suggestions *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum - 10 HP *Walt Disney vs Jim Henson - 10 HP *James Bond vs Indiana Jones - 10 HP *Confucius vs Socrates - 10 HP *Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter - 10 HP *Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei - 10 HP *Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible - 10 HP *The Blues Brothers vs Daft Punk - 10 HP *Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine - 10 HP *Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter - 10 HP *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean - 10 HP *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil - 10 HP *Willy Wonka vs Milton Hershey - 10 HP *Johann Sebastian Bach vs Tupac Shakur - 10 HP *Simon Cowell Gordon Ramsay - 10 HP *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell - 10 HP *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk - 10 HP *Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde - 10 HP *King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton - 10 HP *Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders - 10 HP *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank - 10 HP *John F. Kennedy vs Nelson Mandela - 10 HP *Fidel Castro vs Julius Caesar - 10 HP *Dracula vs Edward Cullen - 10 HP *Alfred Hitchcock vs Steven Spielberg - 10 HP *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X - 10 HP *Usain Bolt vs Sonic - 10 HP *The Three Stooges vs The Three Musketeers - 10 HP *Spider-Man vs Tarzan - 10 HP *Gene Simmons vs Elton John - 10 HP *Katniss Everdeen vs Xena - 10 HP *The Mask vs The Phantom of the Opera - 10 HP *Stan Lee vs Mark Twain - 10 HP *Bob Marley vs Tupac Shakur - 10 HP *Ray Charles vs Stevie Wonder - 10 HP *The Wicked Witch of the West vs Marie Antoinette - 10 HP *Jack Sparrow vs Popeye - 10 HP *Vincent van Gogh vs Andy Warhol - 10 HP *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman - 10 HP *Bill and Ted vs Lewis and Clark - 10 HP *Charles Lindbergh vs Amelia Earhart - 10 HP *Rocky Balboa vs Erwin Rommel - 10 HP *Phoenix Wright vs Atticus Finch - 10 HP *Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands - 10 HP *Ozzy Osbourne vs Vlad the Impaler - 10 HP *Steve Urkel vs Fonzie - 10 HP *Tony Stark vs Margaret Thatcher - 10 HP *Jimi Hendrix vs Kurt Cobain - 10 HP *Robin Hood vs Billy the Kid - 10 HP *Morgan Freeman vs Samuel L. Jackson - 10 HP *Che Guevara vs Paul Revere - 10 HP *Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle - 10 HP *Marco Polo vs Lemuel Gulliver - 10 HP *Dorothy Gale vs Alice - 10 HP Suggestions Dead *TBA Category:Blog posts